Ride The Storm
by sultal
Summary: Wendy shouted his name. Peter turned. Hook's pistol exploded. Who's light will go out? And can it be re lit? Story includes Peter Pan characters and starring Tinkerbell and Vida from Pixie Hollow.
1. Chapter 1: Scared

**Hi all! I am posting the beginnings of this story bc I am in the middle of finals week at school and I will have to wait until next Sunday to post in Envy is Green & Ocean is Blue! But I didn't want anyone to feel like I was ignoring them...so here is the start of a mini fanfiction! I KNOW it is a long shot...just bear with me and believe in the power of magic...or whateveah!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Scared**

Peter could not help but to roll over laughing. He tumbled, head over heels, tickled pink. But when his head flipped up, Wendy was not smiling. Peter tried very hard to dampen his grin, but his sparkling black eyes kept the laughter effervescent.

"Aw come on, Wendy!" Flying easily to her side, Peter gently reached for the girl's little hands. Resolutely, Wendy hid both behind her back.

"Wendy," Peter smiled, "you don't have to be like this." Shifting in midair until their noses almost touched, Peter comically cocked his head. He crossed his eyes, hoping it would break her glare. It did not.

Tilting his head to the opposite side, Peter thought it would be better if he reassured her. "Don't worry, Wendy Lady," he said, smirking a little, "there are lots of things boys can do that girls can't. It's not your fault."

Wendy's cheeks flared like a pink sunset. "It was _my_ idea to fly in the thunderstorm, Peter Pan. _Not_ yours."

Smiling, Peter shook his head. "You have never ridden a storm, Silly! You would be too scared!"

"I would most certainly not—"

"Yes you would be too scared!" Peter pressed. His generous spirit was waning. Less jovial, he wished Wendy would just let him win the argument! He was _Peter Pan_ (!) and, by extension, was always right and never wrong!

Wendy's eyes flickered down, noticing the boy's hands migrating to his hips; a sure sign of defiance. It satisfied her a little. After all, it had been she who sited the thunderstorm creeping over the horizon. And it had been she who suggested the children ride the storm. Wendy's excitement tingled; _how exciting_, she thought, _would it be to let the storm winds whip them up and down, to and fro_! As if on cue, the sky turned a shade darker and the cloud bellies rumbled quietly.

Wendy desperately wanted to try! Clasping her hands together, she implored Peter a second time. "I am a much better flier than I use to be, Peter. Furthermore, I am _not_ scared. I…I am not scared of anything!"

It was a lie and Peter knew it. Wendy stiffened as Peter's eyebrows shot up into his messy red locks. His leer was criminal. "Not scared of anything! Ha! Wendy, oh my Wendy…_I_ am not scared of anything. But you? You are too scared _to do_ anything!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!" Peter screeched. Sticking thumbs in his ears, the boy flew around Wendy in circles, wiggling his fingers, "Scaredy! Scaredy! Scaredy! Wendy is a scaredy!"

"I am not scared!" Wendy protested.

"Yes you are!" Peter chanted.

"No!" Wendy rotated in half turns, trying to grab Peter's foot. She missed and Peter chanted louder.

Wendy spun around as Peter flew faster. "No I am not!" Lunging, Wendy caught the boy's ankle under her arm pit. Dizzy, she nonetheless smiled triumphantly and breathed, "Ha! You see? I am not scared of-oh!"

Wendy's feet left the earth as Peter jerked upward. Reflexively, she hugged Peter's leg.

"If you're not scared," Peter said, rising faster and faster, "then prove it!" And with a powerful vertical force, Peter charged into the blackening sky.

As Peter's foot ripped out of her grasp, Wendy twisted in midair. She sagged, waiting for her bearings to resettle. Then, straightening her nightgown and pushing up her sleeves Wendy focused on Peter, a black speck sticking his tongue at her.

"I'm not afraid of anything Peter Pan!" she whispered.

But as the thunder growled, Wendy was not so sure she believed herself.

* * *

_Oh the cleverness of He!_ Peter outdid every stunt imaginable. One eye always on Wendy behind him, Peter threw every scary thrill at the girl he knew. It became, to the casual onlooker, a most dangerous game of tag. The children somersaulted in mid air, raced down the side of a jagged mountain, blazed threw thorn bushes, squeezed between a toothy shark mouth, and flew through every obstacle Peter could think of.

Desperately, Peter flew harder trying to compress the pride swelling in his chest as his wonderful Wendy met every one of his challenges with the bravery of a lion. Shaking his head, Peter tried to relish in his frustration; after all, she had disagreed with him! Again!

Pausing, Peter swerved. The ocean chopped angrily beneath him. He turned as Wendy approached, arms lowering. Peter stared. Wendy hovered, cheeks flushed, forehead shining, curls frazzled, bow askew, but smile beaming. Peter blinked; Wendy looked so pretty in her red cheeks and energized eyes, that he forgot to be annoyed with her persistence.

Inching closer, Wendy smiled. Lowering her head shyly, the girl said, "Oh…the cleverness of me."

"Ha!" Kicking off, Peter sprinted through the sky. He would show that Wendy who was the cleverest! "You are too afraid Wendy Lady!" The waves leapt up trying to nab the boy as he skimmed the surface. Peter lifted his head; through the cold, salty spray, he saw the Jolly Rodger.

Pumping his arms back, Peter yelled, "You are too afraid to follow me to the pirate ship!"

"Peter!" Wendy's voice was far away. "No! It's too dangerous!"

Heartened, Peter flew faster. The wind screamed through his ears. The hull and sails grew bigger. "Ha! I am braver! You are afraid!"

"Peter! Not so fast! Please! Wait! Don't!"

But it was too late. Skydiving right into the flabbergasted pirates, Peter plummeted into the Jolly Rodger.

Slamming into the deck, the boy tumbled across the planks. In a flash, he popped up, thrust both hands on his hips, and puffed out his chin and chest, "HA! Oh the clever—"

"PETER! Look—oh!" Knee catching on rigging, Wendy stumbled hard onto the deck. Immediately, the girl's head rose and she reached out. "Peter! Behind you!"

Peter slackened, surprised to see that Wendy was crying.

Then, he turned.

Pirates scattered. Hook was there. The pistol. The red barrel.

_Click._

Wendy's heart beat once.

The barrel exploded.

"NO!"

The pirates never knew who screamed that day.

What they did remember was the little girl stumbling backwards into the boy's arms.

They remembered the captain, undaunted, swiping his hook at her limp and bleeding body.

They remembered the boy dragging her into the sky.

They also remembered that it had started to rain.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare

**Chapter 2: Nightmare**

Peter hit the earth. Mud splattered as he slid across the forest floor. Sharp roots cut into his cheekbones and bumped into his spine. Wildly, the boy grabbed at slick ferns and branches with wet fingers; he did not stop until colliding with a tree trunk, which was groaning in the wind.

The rain was cold as Peter groped upwards, wiping mud from his eyes.

"Wendy!"

The wind howled at his feeble call. Shielding his eyes from the biting raindrops, Peter yelled again, "Wendy!"

The storm pushed Peter down to the earth. Crawling on hands and knees, Peter fought against the winds with all his might. Wendy had been ripped from his arms when the children crashed. Peter's heart roared with worry, for his Wendy Lady had not cried out for him during the fall….or…the shot…

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to believe! _She was all right. She was all right. He would make her all right! Oh where was she? _

"Wendy!" Peter screamed, blinded by the wind and rain, "Wendy! Wendy! Wendy!"

"…Peter…"

Wendy had spoken softly as a butterfly in flight. But Peter had heard her. Clearly.

"Wendy!" Breathing hard and forgetting to fly, Peter clamored towards the girl. When he reached Wendy's side, Peter's heart turned to ice.

Wendy lay tangled in a mass of roots, arched over her small body like magnificent bedposts. Bits of twigs, leaves, and forest littler decorated her curls, no doubt souvenirs of the landing. Her blue nightgown was ruined, caked as it was with mud and…and…

Peter fell to his knees hands hovering over the red stain across Wendy's chest. She was hardly moving and scarcely breathing. Her skin was pale. Deathly pale.

And all at once, Peter was truly a child. Hands shaking and teeth chattering, the boy's mind fell victim to a thousand nightmares; and in all of them, his Wendy never came back.

"Don't go!" Peter yelled incoherently, "Wendy!"

"…shhh…"

"I won't!"

Trembling uncontrollably, Peter seized the girl and cradled her in his arms. Covering Wendy's broken body from the rain, Peter buried his head against hers. "Don't go!"

"…shhh…shhhh…I'm here…"

Absently, Wendy gently stroked a finger against Peter's forearm. Quieting, the boy breathed heavily into the girl's hair. Her weak touch strengthened him, and Wendy almost smiled when Peter adjusted her in his arms.

She could read his movements like one of her story books. She always had, even when Peter was only a shadow. Right now, Peter's chest was expanding. His ears were cocking. His fingers and toes where curling. His heart beat was skipping. He was preparing to take off. He was ready to fly.

But something stopped Peter.

Wendy's body sagged, as if someone had turned her to stone. Looking down, Peter's heart broke.

Wendy gazed at Peter. Her blue eyes were sad.

Her lips moved.

Peter leaned closer.

"…Peter…"

"Don't worry little Wendy Bird," Peter tried to smile. Hefting her closer, the boy said, "You'll be well _tonight_. Then, I'll take you to ride…"

He froze.

"…Peter…"

The children stared at each other.

"…Peter…I…l…"

And Peter watched, as Wendy's light went out.


End file.
